


秘密恋爱

by hitchhiking



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitchhiking/pseuds/hitchhiking
Summary: 再一次强调是拉郎！是拉郎！是拉郎！雷就千万别往下拉了！！





	秘密恋爱

-

导演发剧本来的时候林彦俊还特地看了一点内容，本来觉得是都市爱情剧还兴致缺缺，开机之后才发现前期取景地都在一个小岛上。

这倒是符合了他的喜好，工作之余只要待在剧组租来的小别墅就可以。岛上自然风光保留了大半，居民也都几乎是长辈和小孩，从别墅向外看，竟然有种在世外桃源度假的感觉。

唯一的问题就是他不太好溜出去，别人也不太好溜进来。

 

结束一天拍摄之后回到别墅刚过六点，林彦俊洗了快一个小时出来先快速翻了一下手机，没看到自己期待的讯息，又生气的把手机丢回沙发。

“臭小鬼在搞什么！都不看手机的吗？”

“！！！？%&^¥！谁啊！”

突然被人从背后抱住，林彦俊吓得直接飙台语，挣扎着转身之后就被人伸手分开双腿抱了起来。

“我好像比你们团的好几个弟弟都大，叫我小鬼合适吗？”刘昊然笑眯眯盯着不知道是因为刚泡完澡还是其他什么原因而红扑扑的脸蛋。

“你怎么进来的！”

“你们剧组感觉伙食不错。”

一人一句答非所问，刘昊然倒是先打量起了他，回忆了一下上一次在时装周碰面时的棱角分明，现在明显长了点肉。

“你嫌我胖？！”

“是觉得你营养不够，我明天偷溜去看看你们剧组每天都吃的啥，以后天天给你买。”

“神经哦！”

谈起恋爱来其实对方的温柔体贴早就知道得一清二楚，只是林彦俊还是喜欢叫小鬼头。

偶尔幼稚任性一点也可以啦你这个小鬼头。

 

“喂！放我下来！”

“你说放就放，那我岂不是很没面子？”

“想怎样？送你一拐哦！”

“舍得就送呗。”

“你越来越嚣张了刘昊然！”

吵吵闹闹间已经爬上了二楼，刘昊然又颠了颠把人往上提了一点，林彦俊下意识把腿夹得更紧，对上他恶作剧的眼神又生气的打他。

刚从浴室出来上身穿着浴袍，抱起来之后下身空荡荡只有一条内裤，细嫩的大腿内侧被牛仔裤的布料摩擦得发红，会阴这时候感觉到被什么东西顶着。

“狗狗发情咯~”

“你说的，”刘昊然挑了挑眉，眯着眼睛靠了上来，讲话声音也刻意压低，“一会儿真的发情给你看。”

靠！臭小鬼不准那样盯着我！心里这么想着，身体已经又下意识缩紧，慌张的眨着眼睛，低眉顺眼的样子让人又忍不住亲了亲。

“你住哪一间？”在走廊面对着整排的房间明显有点发愁，于是又凑近了在耳边用低沉的声音问着，虎牙磕在软软的耳廓上引来一阵颤动。

“不告诉你！”气息明明已经不稳了，可还是要嘴硬。

 

最后还是认命的给对方指了路，房门被一脚踢上，被抱着走到窗前林彦俊还以为他要去拉窗帘，没想到就这样被放在窗台。

“不行……不，不要在这……”

颤抖的声音和推拒的动作并没有阻止刘昊然从耳廓开始向下啃咬，手还一边往下探，隔着内裤揉搓着形状较好的性器。

浴袍松松垮垮的挂在身上，绯红色的肌肤已经露出了大半。乳尖被人叼住的时候林彦俊脑子已经有点晕乎乎的，挺起胸口就想着往前送，手撑着窗台仰头发出低低的呜咽。

只是一瞬间又记起最近粉丝好像已经找到了取景地，他住的地方时不时就有人会经过，一下紧张得绷紧了身子。

“等下，真的不行……呜…哈啊……”再伸手阻止反而被牵着摸进内裤里一起撸动，不一会就泄得满手都是。

精神和肉体上的双重刺激竟然逼得人滴出了几滴眼泪，抽着鼻子一抖一抖。

“诶，怎么哭了呀？”刘昊然当然舍不得哥哥哭，赶紧把人搂在怀里哄，“不哭啊宝宝，乖。”

“你烦死了！走开啦！”带着哭腔的声音听上去嗲兮兮的，刘昊然一听把人搂得更紧了。

 

终于还是舍不得逗他拉上了窗帘，一手托着屁股把人抱回到床上。林彦俊撇过头不理他，刘昊然也不恼，就着一手黏腻和按摩会阴分泌的一点液体顺利探进两根手指，一下一下按压着试探。

开始还只是颤抖的喘气，穴口急促的收缩着，最后终于忍不住把腿勾上精瘦的腰身。

“不要弄了……快，快一点……呜……”

“快一点干吗？”

“你……啊！不要按……哈啊……”自以为凶狠的瞪了他一眼，可加上满脸的情欲看上去就像娇嗔。

“到底要不要啊？”刘昊然又挑着嘴角笑了，显然是摸到了腺体，反而故意停止了指奸，沿着敏感的身体若有若无的抚摸。

林彦俊还在做思想挣扎，刘昊然已经掏出了套子咬开，邀请的话刚说出口坚硬的物体就冲撞进了身体。

“呜……”林彦俊一下抓紧了撑在自己身侧的手臂，“好痛！”

刘昊然看他的表情有点心疼，好像是太着急了，一下撞进了大半，可他忍不了。

林彦俊那里绞得他头皮发麻，又亲亲摸摸了一阵才终于顺利送进去，软肉紧紧包裹着柱体，爽得他发出一阵叹息，马上由慢而快的动作起来。

“叫我昊然啊宝宝。”

“你……你先……叫……不要顶了……”

刘昊然笑了笑，没像到都这会儿他哥哥的意识还清醒着呢。

“好，彦俊，放松一点，要夹断了。”

“啊……哼啊……你……昊然…慢点……呜……昊然……”

林彦俊被压着艹弄，一会摇晃着脑袋喊他一会讨要着亲亲，看得小两岁的弟弟好不喜欢，把两条腿压到胸前更卖力的抽送起来，又俯下身把一阵呻吟吞下肚子。

 

没忘记助理跟他说的林彦俊隔天一大早就要上戏，之后用后入的体位又做了一次就把人抱去洗干净，但再回到床上关灯躺好也已经是凌晨。

林彦俊大概也猜到了，故意钻进怀里逗他：“不是说要发情给我看吗？”

“少撩我啊你，一会真弄得你明天真下不来床信不信？”

不过刘昊然也没把人推开，反而转了个身凭着记忆摸黑在鼻尖痣上落下一吻，然后又亲了亲额头把人搂进怀里抱着睡。

不知道是彼此的气息，还是沐浴露的草莓味混杂着淡淡的洗衣液味道，轻易就把两个人熏得睡着。

 

有爱人的陪伴林彦俊这一夜睡得极好，第一次没从闹铃中醒来，反倒是刘昊然先一步爬起来把人亲醒。

离上戏其实还有一段时间，林彦俊习惯了留多一点时间做准备，于是就变成了刘昊然坐在床上边和他聊天边看他慢条斯理的收拾自己。

“所以你为了搞什么惊喜故意几天不接我视讯也不回我讯息哦？”

“诶，不然呢？跟你联系你搞不好一下就发现了吧。”

“哼，傻傻的。”这种说法明显让林彦俊心情不错，但还是伸手去揪他的鼻子，“我还是不喜欢几天没你的消息。”

“下次不会了。”

 

刘昊然当然不会说关机更是为了躲经纪人，最近没什么要紧的工作只是一些社交场合，他还不如来找自己日思夜想的人。

林彦俊很少刷社交网络，大概还不知道经纪人现在气得满世界在找人吧。

工作场合上他们总是距离很远，上一次碰上面的时装周是在两个月以前，之后各忙各的，只有偶尔在深夜隔着屏幕见面。

初次同框的时候刘昊然还笑着倒在林彦俊的腿上问他：“你说粉丝能猜到我俩这么熟吗？”

“啊？他们应该觉得我们不认识？”林彦俊那时候专注着盯着手机，下意识的就讲出了下一句，“说不定他们能猜到我第一眼见到你就想认识你。”

下一秒就被按进沙发里猛亲，他还没反应过来是为什么。

 

助理催促的电话终于打来，林彦俊也收拾得差不多。只是走到卧室门口的又停了下来，有些犹豫的转头看他的小男友：“我今天一整天的戏哦，回来估计会很晚，你……记得吃饭。”

不对，心里想问的明明是，晚上回来你还在不在。

刘昊然终于舍得从床上爬起来，走到他跟前讨goodbyekiss。

林彦俊还无意识的瘪着嘴，终于在听到“我要住好几天，你可别把其他人带回来。”的时候露出了酒窝。

“那我先走了，你赶快去刷牙洗脸！”

刘昊然刚想说太没良心了一下跑那么快，马上又听到他在楼梯口喊：“过两天我只有两场戏，我们偷偷出去玩哦！”

好吧，原谅你了。


End file.
